La historia se repite
by Nao Saotome Malfoy
Summary: Dicen que la historia siempre tiende a repetirse, o sino que se lo digan a Draco.


**¡Buenas! Aquí estoy con una historia nueva que se me ocurrió el otro día que estaba viendo Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte parte 2. No se porque empecé a imaginar y pensar y acabó saliendo esto. No se si os gustará u os parecerá basura pero yo os la dejó por aquí con la ilusión de siempre y esperando para que me dejéis un review para contarme que os a parecido, recordad toda crítica es buena.**

 **Pedir perdón por los fallos de ortografía que puedan haberse escapado y sobretodo dar el aviso de que la actualización de mis otras historias está en el horno, así que, que no cunda el pánico, las actualizaciones están al caer.**

 **Decir también que me he abierto un perfil de facebook donde iré colgando actualizaciones y algunos mini oneshots, cualquier cosa que se me ocurra. Decidí hacerlo porque me mandáis comentarios de páginas super buenas de facebook y no me quería privar de ellas. Si os interesa, mi perfil es este: Nao Saofoy. E** **stá recién estrenado pero poco a poco iré subiendo cositas.**

 **Sin mas os dejo leer.**

* * *

Draco corría desesperado por las oscuras calles. Corría todo lo que sus pies le daban, el pánico era presa de su cuerpo… Si no llegaba a tiempo, si no llegaba… Divisó la casa, sumida en silencio y oscuridad.

Su corazón se encogió, no podía haber llegado tarde, era imposible el chivatazo le había llegado muy rápido, era imposible que hubiera llegado tarde… Con el corazón en un puño entró sigiloso en la casa varita en mano, intentando recuperar el aliento. Estaba tan nervioso y desesperado por llegar a tiempo que ni siquiera pensó en aparecerse, el pánico no le dejó pensar, solo correr para salvar su vida.

La puerta estaba abierta y se temió lo peor, con un breve susurro de _Lumos_ , su varita se encendió, la noche era oscura, se divisaban las estrellas del cielo, pero no había ni rastro de la luna. Era una noche que vaticinaba muerte.

Con gesto tembloroso entro en la casa, encontrando todo destrozado a su paso. Su saliva se atascó en la garganta y caminó silencioso inspeccionando la sala. No había nada, ni nadie.

Un deje de esperanza le llenó el pecho, tal vez escaparon, tal vez habían sobrevivido, huyendo y escondiéndose, por Merlín y Salazar que hubiera sido así, sino… el…

Un pie pálido se asomaba tras la puerta que separaba el salón de las escaleras y sintió que el alma se le iba del cuerpo. Con cuidado se acercó a él y con horror divisó la figura de Ronald Weasley, la comadreja pobretona como él le llamaba, inmóvil en el suelo. Se acercó a él con cuidado solo para comprobar que en sus ojos no había un brillo de vida, no había nada, estaban vacíos, Ronald Weasley estaba muerto…

Si él estaba muerto, entonces… miró hacia las escaleras, divisando el piso superior y sus pies volaron. Subía dando zancadas, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos, con la varita firmemente sujeta, dispuesto a todo. Su corazón estaba en su garganta, la angustia lo recorría de arriba abajo, incluso la luz que expulsaba su varita tintineaba debido a los temblores de su mano.

Inspeccionó el lugar, pero nada, ni rastro de ella. Quizás Potter llegó antes que él y la alertó, quizás con un poco de suerte, el único caído había sido Weasley… Sus ojos grises se pasearon por el pasillo y divisaron una puerta blanca rota y entonces Draco tembló de nuevo.

Se acercó lentamente, varita en mano apuntando hacia un posible enemigo, y rezando a todo lo rezable, muggle o mágico para que en esa habitación no estuviera ella. Se acercó y cuando estaba a un paso de entrar dio una gran calada de aire y entró suplicando a Merlín que ella no estuviera allí.

Pasó por la puerta y el aire quedó en sus pulmones retenido. Sus pies trastabillaron mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la destrozada puerta para no caer producto del dolor y la agonía que sentía. Frente a el yacía Hermione Granger, boca arriba, con su precioso y rebelde pelo esparcido por el suelo y su cara, escondiendo esos preciosos ojos que tanto le gustaban, tirada en el suelo de una habitación de bebé, frente a una cuna vacía.

Sintió una opresión en el pecho y soltó un sollozo amargo, y después de este otro, y otro, y otro… así hasta que un llanto desgarrador salió de su garganta. Su varita cayó al suelo tintineando y él se acercó arrastrando los pies a la bruja que le robaba el sueño desde joven. Al llegar junto al inerte cuerpo de la muchacha se dejó caer de rodillas mientras soltaba otro fuerte sollozo.

Con los ojos cargados de lágrimas y las manos temblorosas retiro el pelo de la cara de Hermione, pudiendo ver así su pálido rostro sin vida. Sus ojos estaban vacíos al igual que los de Weasley pero seguía siendo preciosa. La levantó un poco del suelo acunándola entre sus brazos mientras soltaba todo su dolor.

\- No… no Granger… - susurraba el rubio acunando el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer. Acarició el rostro de la chica con dulzura mientras lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas. Su sabelotodo, su ratón de biblioteca estaba muerta.

Ya nunca más la vería por el callejón Diagón curioseando entre las tiendas, ya no le mangonearía en el Ministerio, ya no usaría ese tono de maestra de escuela con el nunca más… porque estaba muerta.

Cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad, empezó a hiperventilar debido al dolor que sentía, estaba destrozado, su alma y corazón habían muerto con ella… Abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho dio un grito desgarrador en medio de la oscuridad, lamentándose la perdida de la mujer amada, aunque ella ni siquiera lo sabía.

\- Draco – una voz masculina retumbó en sus oídos pero no hizo caso de nada, el solo abrazaba a la castaña – Draco por favor… - una mano le tocó el hombro haciéndole reaccionar. Sus ojos grises, tan fríos ya no tenían sentimiento alguno, estaban tan vacíos como los de la muerta mujer en sus brazos.

\- Potter – susurró con rabia cuando vio quien había perturbado su dolor. Frente a él, Harry Potter, con su uniforme de auror se veía igual que destrozado que él, pero en realidad nadie estaba más destrozado que él. Harry Potter, había sido importante para ella, era su amigo, su mejor amigo, pero el la amaba, la amaba más que a nada en este mundo… y él nunca se lo dijo.

\- Draco debes… debemos irnos para investigar.

\- ¡No! – Gritó enfadado el rubio sin soltar a Hermione – ¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Te lo advertí! ¡Te dije que estaba en peligro! ¡Y NO HICISTE NADA, Y AHORA HERMIONE ESTÁ MUERTA!

Harry cerró los ojos con dolor al recordar la escena vivida hace un par de días.

 _Flash back_

Harry James Potter era el Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Él siempre quiso serlo, desde que salió de Hogwarts esa era su meta. Con el fin de la guerra, él y Ron pudieron entrar en el cuerpo de aurores sin siquiera terminar la escuela y ahora él había cumplido su meta en la vida. Casado con la chica de sus sueños y con un niño precioso y sano, Harry Potter era feliz.

Sus amigos, Ron y Hermione estaban casados y acababan de tener a su primera niña, Rose. Un bebe precioso igual que Hermione solo que con unos reflejos pelirrojos en su alborotado pelo. Su ahijada llegó al mundo de sorpresa, pero sus mejores amigos eran muy felices con ella.

La vida era tranquila, pero la paz no dura eternamente. Draco Malfoy que ahora se dedicaba a sus negocios pero que tenía un puesto en el Ministerio bastante bueno, entró a trompicones en su despacho y cerró la puerta.

\- Potter, tenemos que hablar.

Harry le miró expectante – Vaya, ¿a que debo el honor? – dijo con cierta burla.

\- Déjate de tonterías Potter, esto es serio – Harry se cayó al ver la cara de angustia del rubio – Herm… digo, Granger está en peligro.

Harry enarcó una ceja – ¿Disculpa?

\- ¡Va enserio! – Gritó desesperado – No es una broma, ella y Weasley… están siendo vigilados, van a por ellos, sobre todo a por Granger…

\- ¿Quién? ¿Qué dices? – Preguntó Harry – ¿Te estas metiendo algo Malfoy? Si esto es una broma de mal gusto, ahórratela.

Draco se despeinó frustrado para no estampar la cara del Elegido contra la pared – ¡Lo digo en serio! ¡Van a por ella! Quieren matarla – dijo en un susurro.

Harry vio la tristeza y preocupación en los ojos de Draco – Empecemos por el principio, ¿Quién les sigue?

\- Antiguos mortífagos – explico Draco desesperado – No me relaciono con ellos pero mi apellido sigue teniendo un peso importante en la sociedad de los sangre limpias. Antiguos miembros mortífagos, los de más baja categoría siguen sueltos.

\- Están todos juzgados y apresados.

\- ¡Todos no! – Gritó desesperado – ¡Están aquí! ¡Entre tú y yo! ¡Y su maldito objetivo es Granger!

Harry no sabía si creerle o no, Draco Malfoy nunca fue de fiar y menos amigo suyo ¿Por qué venía a contarle eso a él? ¿Qué ganaba?

\- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

\- Porque no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras un grupo de asesinos intenta matar a Granger.

\- Te debería dar igual ¿no? – Preguntó con mal humor Harry – Tú la odias.

\- ¡No la odio! – Gritó Draco furioso pero se calló mirando al suelo para dar un suspiro – Es algo que no entenderías.

\- ¿Es tu forma de lavar tu conciencia? ¿Es eso?

Draco le miró con sus fríos ojos grises y sonrió tristemente, una sonrisa que Harry no había visto nunca – Algo así.

Hubo un breve silencio y Harry carraspeó – Entonces, hay un pequeño grupo de mortífagos suelto.

\- Así es – afirmó Harry – No te puedo dar nombres, porque no los sé, como comprenderás no quiero tener nada que ver con esa panda de chiflados – Harry asintió comprensivo – solo se, que van a por Granger.

\- ¿Porque Hermione? Yo maté a Voldemort.

\- No son tan idiotas Potter, no pueden ir a por ti, sería un suicidio, además de que los pillarían en segundos, tienes a todo el departamento de seguridad mágica tras tu culo.

\- ¿Entonces atacaran Hermione para hacerme daño?

Draco bufó – No todo gira en torno a ti, pero más o menos. No solo la quieren matar por hacerte daño, también venganza. Piensa que son fanáticos de la pureza de la sangre, llevan seis años acumulando odio contra una hija de muggles que ayudó a vencer al mayor mago tenebroso de todos los tiempos.

\- ¿Hija de muggles? Creía que te gustaba llamarla…

Draco apuntó con su varita el cuello de Harry – Usa ese nombre en ella y te haré picadillo – Harry se asombró ante la rudeza del rubio a la hora de defender a la que era su mejor amiga. Draco se dio cuenta de sus acciones y bajó la varita – No te puedo decir más porque no se mas Potter, solo quiero advertirte, protégela… protégelas – dijo en un susurro y Harry supo que se refería a la pequeña Rose.

\- ¿Y Ron?

\- También corre peligro, además de traidor a la sangre y casado con una hija de muggles, es tu mejor amigo y mano derecha, está claro que también es un objetivo claro.

\- ¿Y por él no me pides protección? ¿Por qué solo ella y Rose?

Draco soltó otra risa amarga y abrió la puerta, antes de desaparecer le miró fijamente a los ojos y dijo – Por que a ella la quiero.

 _Fin del flash back._

Harry observaba con dolor el cuerpo sin vida de su amiga en los brazos del que él siempre había pensado era su mayor enemigo. Harry era el único que sabía los sentimientos de Draco, pero jamás en su vida pensó que fueran tan intensos, y ahora verle ahí, destrozado, llorando su muerte con más pena y angustia que el mismo le hizo recordar algo.

Hace años había visto en el pensadero los recuerdos más felices de Snape, como el pidió ayuda a Dumbledore para que salvara a su madre, Lily, debido al gran amor que le tenía. El también ex mortífago, había pedido ayuda para salvar a la hija de muggles casada con su peor enemigo. Él también había llorado como el que más la muerte de su madre, aun en silencio, al igual que Draco. Snape y Draco eran padrino y ahijado, y por lo visto, también compartían destino.

\- La historia se repite – susurró Harry pensando en el parecido de la escena que estaba presenciando con la que había presenciado hace ya varios años. Draco no soltaba a Hermione al igual que Snape, no soltaba a su madre.

Fue entonces cuando la quebrada voz de Draco rompió el silencio – ¿Dónde está Rose?

Harry levantó la mirada asustado, con tanto ajetreo, susto y dolor no habían caído en la pequeña Rose. No estaba por ninguna parte, pero debía estar ahí, sino Hermione no yacería muerta junto a la cuna de la pequeña. Solo había una opción.

\- No se la han llevado – susurró de nuevo la ronca voz de Draco mirando con ternura a Hermione – Esta pequeña sabelotodo no dejaría que se la llevaran. Debió esconderla…

Harry tomó una bocanada de aire, deseando que lo dicho por Draco fuera verdad. Tomó su varita y dijo – _Finite_ _Incantatem_.

De repente una pequeña bolita surgió de entre los pliegues de una manta en la zona de juegos. Hermione la había escondido con un hechizo desilusionador mientras Ron intentaba luchar abajo, los mortífagos debían haber visto cumplido su cometido una vez mataron a ambos padres y se fueron sin pensar si quiera en la niña.

Draco vio como Harry tomaba con delicadeza el bulto entre sus manos y la pequeña Rose rompió en llanto, un llanto desgarrador que destrozaba el corazón de Draco. La pequeña lloraba buscando la atención de su madre, una atención que no iba a tener nunca más.

\- Debo llevármelas, a ambas.

\- No… - susurró Draco.

\- Draco, debemos llevárnoslas para que las examinen, a ellas y a Ron para empezar a investigar.

Draco seguía sin soltar a Hermione pero asintió. Levantándola en sus brazos, acurrucando el inmóvil cuerpo en su pecho, bajó las escaleras tras Harry descubriendo a un grupo de aurores en el salón, buscando huellas.

\- Quiero que los encontremos cuanto antes – dijo la dura voz de Harry con dolor – Esto es personal, no pararemos hasta dar con ellos ¿entendido?

\- Entendido – gritaron los aurores.

Harry miró a Draco que tenía la vista perdida y le dio un gesto con la cabeza para que tumbara a Hermione en una camilla que habían traído de San Mungo. Con pesar y dolor y sin dejar de derramar lágrimas de agonía, dejó con delicadeza el cuerpo de la muchacha en la camilla. Una delicadeza que en Draco Malfoy era imposible de ver.

\- ¿Qué harás con ella? – preguntó Draco refiriéndose a Rose que seguía llorando.

Harry la acunó entre sus brazos intentando hacerla callar – La criaremos Ginny y yo, somos sus padrino y… - la pequeña lloró más fuerte – Lo sé pequeña, lo sé, yo también estoy muy triste – susurró Harry derramando una lágrima – pero debemos ser fuertes.

Draco miraba a Hermione y le acarició la mejilla con dulzura. El llanto de la pequeña le taladraba la cabeza. Miró a Potter y susurró – ¿Puedo?

Harry asintió y se la pasó a Draco que la tomó con delicadeza, la misma con la que había depositado el cadáver de Hermione en la camilla, temiendo dañarla. Empezó a susurrarle cosas a la niña, besando su cabeza y la niña soltó un gorgoteo y dejó de llorar – Parece que le gustas.

\- Parece que si – dijo embelesado con la niña. Era igual que su Granger. Igualita. Su redonda carita con unos enormes ojos marrones que le conquistaron en cuanto se posaron en él, ese pelo rizoso y marrón con un toque de rojo y esos rechonchos bracitos que se alargaban intentando agarrarle la nariz – Eres igual de bonita que tu madre – dijo con la voz quebrada debida al dolor. Abrazo a la niña con dulzura – ¿Qué será ahora de ella?

\- Nos la quedaremos Ginny y yo.

\- No – dijo Harry – Por favor, dejádmela a mí.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – Gritó Harry - ¿estás loco?

\- Por favor – suplicó Draco – Es lo único que me queda de ella. Tú tienes tus recuerdos y objetos que harán que te acuerdes siempre de ella, que esté presente, yo no tendré nada…

Harry le miró con dolor – No es tan fácil Draco, Molly y…

\- Podréis verla cuando queráis, todo lo que queráis, pero por favor… déjame ocuparme de ella, déjame demostrarle a ella el amor que no le demostré en vida a su madre… dejame tener un motivo por el cual vivir.

Harry no sabía que hacer o decir, no entendía nada, su vida había dado un vuelco radical. Hace unas horas reía con sus amigos y preparaban las vacaciones que harían en conjunto, y ahora Ron y Hermione estaban muertos y Draco Malfoy, suplicaba por poder quedarse a la pequeña.

\- ¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste? – Preguntó Harry – Que la querías, ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijiste?

Draco puso una triste sonrisa en su cara – No era tan fácil. Ella pensaba que la odiaba, ella me odiaba.

\- No te odiaba – dijo Harry – fue ella la que me convenció de testificar a tu favor tras la guerra, fue ella quien nos obligó a aceptarte en el Ministerio, fue ella la que tenía fe en ti Malfoy.

Draco volvió a mirar a la pequeña que estaba de nuevo medio dormida en sus brazos – No podía, mi familia no lo aceptaría, ella sería infeliz y yo… no podía hacerle eso, tenía la vida perfecta ¿Qué vida le esperaba con un ex mortífago? Siempre fui, soy y he sido un cobarde… eso fue lo que me enamoró de ella, lo valiente que es. Tan valiente que no le temblaba el pulso a la hora de darme un bofetón.

Harry sonrió ante el recuerdo de sus años de escuela pero no preguntó nada más. No hacía falta. Para el, Draco siempre fue un cretino, un egoísta cruel además de cobarde. Pero esa noche Draco Malfoy le demostró ser todo lo contrario.

El amor que secretamente guardaba para su amiga, tantos años, dejándola ser libre y feliz aun amándola tanto como le hace ver ahora mismo hizo que se planteara si de verdad conocía a Malfoy tan bien como él creía.

Para el Draco Malfoy era muy valiente, el más valiente de todos, además de haber demostrado todos estos años que el sí que amaba de verdad a Hermione, la amaba tanto que la dejó ser feliz, vigilándola desde lejos aunque al final no había servido de nada, por eso le parecía una crueldad arrebatarle a Rose. Por mucho que Harry quisiera a la pequeña le parecía cruel arrebatarle a Draco lo poco que tenía de Hermione, además de que con él y su fortuna la niña viviría muy bien, no le faltaría de nada.

\- Hablaré con la familia – dijo Harry recibiendo una esperanzada mirada de Draco – Te ayudaré Malfoy.

La pequeña bostezó quedándose dormida en los brazos de Draco que asentía agradecido para clavar sus tristes ojos en la pequeña que tenía en sus brazos. Su pequeña aunque no fuera del todo suya.

 **11 años después.**

En el andén nueve y tres cuartos Draco Malfoy observaba con una sonrisita a su histérica hija. Lo había logrado, tras la muerte de Hermione y pelear mucho con la familia, teniendo el apoyo de Harry (pues ahora era Harry para el) habían conseguido, tras una larga negociación que Rose se quedara con Draco.

No fue fácil, fue un proceso largo, tedioso y agotador pero cuando Molly al final aceptó cederle la custodia de su nieta a Draco (tras unas largas sesiones de _Veritaserum_ , _Legeremancia_ y diversos encantamientos más para estar seguros de que Draco no tenía más intención que cuidar a la pequeña como si fuera suya) la pequeña Rose se convirtió legalmente en su hija.

Obviamente los Weasley la veían cada vez que querían, tanto en la mansión como en casa de ellos, pues la pequeña se quedaba mucho con sus abuelos. Poco a poco con el pasar de los años el dolor fue desapareciendo pero la herida seguía abierta.

Los asesinos de Hermione y Ron fueron capturados un mes después. Draco volcó las pocas energías que le quedaban para ayudar a Harry y los aurores a encontrar a los asesinos de la que había sido sin ella saberlo el amor de su vida. Resultó ser una banda de antiguos mortífagos no registrados en las filas, algo así como "lobos solitarios" que tenían pensado volver a sembrar el terror en venganza por la muerte de su líder y señor, empezando por Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia amiga y mano derecha del asesino del señor tenebroso.

Capturarlos fue un momento de alegría para todos, y a él le dio paz, pues su pequeña sabelotodo había tenido justicia, todos y cada uno de ellos fueron sentenciados al beso del dementor.

Para Draco fue duro explicarle a su hija porque no tenía mamá y porque tenía tantos apellidos, pero el rubio, con la ayuda de Molly que se había convertido en un apoyo muy grande para él y la pequeña le explicaron que era una brujita afortunada, que tenía una mamá que se fue al cielo muy joven pero que la quiso con locura y que además tenía la inmensa suerte de tener dos padres, uno en el cielo con su madre y otro aquí cuidándola.

La niña al principio no lo entendió muy bien pero a medida que se hizo mayor unió cabos, mas no preguntó nada para tranquilidad de Draco. Aun amaba a Hermione Granger, aunque nunca tuvo oportunidad de decírselo a ella, y eso sería algo de lo que se arrepentía y que se llevaría con él a la otra vida.

Jamás se casó, tuvo aventuras claro, Astoria Greengrass tuvo la suerte de ser de las que más le duro, pero no podía estar con ninguna ya que el recuerdo de Hermione seguía en su memoria. Todos aquellos que le conocían le explicaban que él y Hermione nunca tuvieron nada, que no podía vivir solo toda la vida y él se planteaba muchas cosas, pero entonces llegaba a casa y su pequeña, tan parecida a su madre y cada vez más a medida que crecía, le recordaba que jamás estaría solo, así como le recordaba que jamás amaría a alguna mujer que no fuera Hermione.

Ahora, 11 años después su pequeña estaba lista para ir a Hogwarts. Rose Malfoy aunque también era Weasley Granger estaba impaciente por subir al tren, pero triste por dejar a su padre solo en casa.

Girándose para mirarle preocupada preguntó – ¿Seguro que estarás bien?

Draco sonrió despeinando el alborotado cabello de la niña que puso un puchero adorable – Tranquila peque, estaré perfectamente.

\- Pero papá – Draco sintió algo cálido en su pecho. El la había criado como un padre y ella le llamó papá desde el momento que aprendió a hablar, pero aun así siempre le emocionaba escuchar esas palabras – Estarás muy solo…

\- No te preocupes Rose, el tiempo pasará volando y en nada serán las vacaciones de Navidad y te tendré conmigo en casa de nuevo.

La pequeña pareció pensárselo para al final asentir. Hubo un breve silencio y la niña parecía nerviosa, miraba intermitente el tren y a su padre con preocupación y Draco sonrió – Tranquila princesa, estarás bien, tu primo James está en Hogwarts y no dejará que te pase nada malo.

\- Sí pero, cuando llegue el momento de la selección… - la preocupada voz de la niña le hizo entender que en realidad Rose no estaba nerviosa por su vida en Hogwarts, sino por la casa en la que sería colocada.

Su niña siempre fue una ratoncita de biblioteca, como su madre y desde pequeña tuvo una rara obsesión por el libro " _Historia de Hogwarts_ ", herencia de su mamá y cuando leyó acerca de las casas le preguntó en cual había estado él, cuando le contestó Rose se puso muy contenta – ¡Yo también iré a Slytherin como tu papi! ¡Ya verás!

Eso fue antes de explicarle quien era su verdadero padre y él le garantizó que el sombrero la colocaría con las serpientes. Más tarde le contarían la verdad y desde entonces Rose, temió el momento de la selección.

Draco le tomo las mejillas haciendo que le mirara con esos ojos que le recordaban tanto a los de su madre – Cielo escucha, no importa en qué casa quedes, Gryffindor o Slytherin no importa, estaré orgulloso de ti aunque estés en Hufflepuff.

Rose rio y abrazó a su padre – Quiero que estés orgulloso siempre de mi papá.

\- Con solo ser tu padre ya estoy orgulloso – besó la coronilla de su hija con cariño haciéndola reír – Tu madre era Gryffindor, tu otro padre también, Tío Harry y Tía Ginny también… tu familia Weasley era Gryffindor, tío Blaise y tío Theo junto conmigo Slytherin por eso no importa donde termines mientras estés a gusto y hagas amigos.

\- Yo quiero ir a Slytherin.

\- Pues te garantizo que acabaras ahí, el sombrero tiene en cuenta tus elecciones – La pequeña se relajó y le dio una sonrisa. Una sonrisa igual que la de Hermione, de esas que nunca le dirigió a él, pero que siempre observaba en secreto.

Un pitido anunció la hora de partir y Rose se abrazó más fuerte a su padre que le devolvió el abrazo – No quiero dejarte – dijo con débiles sollozos.

\- No llores peque, nos veremos muy pronto ¿vale? – La niña asintió y Draco besó su frente – Ve, diviértete, haz amigos, estudia mucho y escríbeme ¿vale?

\- Prometo escribirte esta noche papá – Draco asintió y abrazó de nuevo a la niña por última vez. Rose se subió al tren donde la esperaba su primo James que cursaría ese año segundo y Draco sonrió al verla sentarse con un grupo de niñas en un vagón.

Los ojos de su hija le buscaron por el andén y le dijo adiós cuando el tren se puso en movimiento. Él le devolvió la despedida y bajó el brazo cuando el tren desapareció. Suspiró derrotado mientras se daba la vuelta para volver al trabajo. Echaría de menos a su pequeña.

* * *

Horas más tarde Draco estaba en su sofá frente al fuego, con una copa de Whiskey en su mano derecha y una foto de él y su niña en su cuarto cumpleaños en otra. En la foto su pequeña reía mientras abría un regalo con ilusión.

Sonrió con dulzura viendo la imagen, se acababa de ir y ya la echaba de menos. El reloj retumbó en la oscuridad y silencio de la mansión, eran las once de la noche, su niña ya tendría casa en Hogwarts, esperaba que le escribiera pronto.

Una lechuza entró por la ventana abierta y se posó en el reposa brazos del sofá. Sonrió al ver a Lubi, la lechuza de su niña. Con ilusión recogió la carta y la abrió.

 _"Querido papá:_

 _Estoy loca de contenta, Hogwarts es enorme y he hecho muchas amigas en el tren. Algunas son hijas de muggles como mamá y otras de familia de magos, nos llevamos muy bien._

 _Al llegar Hagrid el guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts además de profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas nos guio en lancha hasta las puertas del castillo ¡es enorme! Parece que no fue nunca destruido en la guerra, es muy bonito._

 _En el momento de la selección estaba muy nerviosa, pero adivina ¡Estoy en Slytherin! Tenías razón el sombrero tiene en cuenta tus preferencias. Según el soy valiente como mi parte Weasley Granger, pero el resto de mi es todo Malfoy y los Malfoy siempre estamos en Slytherin._

 _Estoy tan contenta papá, dos de mis amigas también están en Slytherin, otra en Ravenclaw y otra en Hufflepuff. No importa estar separadas, seremos amigas igualmente, o al menos así lo decidimos en el tren._

 _Acabo de irme y ya te echo de menos papá, estoy entusiasmada por las clases, pero te echo de menos. Espero que el tiempo pase rápido y así pueda estar pronto en casa por Navidad contigo. Te iré escribiendo regularmente para contarte como me va y para contarte como poco a poco voy siendo la primera de la clase, como mamá y como tú. Espero que tú también me escribas mucho._

 _Ahora me voy a la cama a descansar pues mañana a primera hora tenemos cla_ se _de Transformaciones y estoy muy nerviosa ¿seré buena en transformaciones? Me has contado que mamá era la mejor, espero estar a la altura y que tanto tú, como ella, como papá Ron estéis orgullosos de mí._

 _Espero que me eches tanto de menos como yo te echo a ti papa, te escribiré pronto._

 _Besos y abrazos: Rose Malfoy Weasley Granger."_

Draco sonrió con ternura y besó la carta para doblarla y guardarla en el bolsillo de su traje. El siempre estaría orgulloso de su niña, su pequeña jamás le defraudaría. Era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, a pesar de que había perdido a Hermione, al menos tenía a la pequeña Rose. Suspiró con tristeza al recordar la historia que le había contado Harry acerca del secreto mejor guardado de su padrino. Daba miedo el ver como el y Snape parecían estar conectados por un mismo destino: Dos príncipes de Slytherin que por los prejuicios y el miedo perdieron a su princesa Gryffindor. Daba miedo ver como la historia, se había repetido.

Una y mil veces tendría el remordimiento de no haberle dicho nunca a Hermione que la quería, de no haberla protegido, tal vez si lo hubiera hecho las cosas serían diferentes, pero no podía cambiar el pasado y a pesar del dolor, ahora era feliz, su pequeña le hacía feliz. Y no necesitaba nada más.


End file.
